disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hush, Hush Sweet Charlatan
"Hush, Hush Sweet Charlatan" is the eighteenth episode of Darkwing Duck. Synopsis Darkwing is on the way to pick up the kids from the movie when he spots an alien ship landing in the street. He goes to rescue a maiden and finds out that it is actually a movie set. Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Honker tried to stop him but he accidentally messed up the scene by interfering. After interfering with another couple of scenes, Tuskernini sits Darkwing down and tells him to be quiet. The hero of the movie dives into a trash can to avoid the alien's ray gun and when it fires, it actually works and the actor is injured. The next day the paper states that Darkwing did not do anything to help and he decides to go to the movie studio to investigate. Darkwing makes several attempts to get into the studio and keeps getting kicked out by the guard. He finally gets in and talks to the owner of the movie lot. He is chased off again and Gosalyn and Honker take a tour of the lot to sneak in. Meanwhile, Tuskernini explains his plot to his henchmen and has them film it. He is trying to buy the lot and sell it for the oil on the land. He is trying to make the movie a huge flop so A. F. Erret will sell the lot to him to avoid bankruptcy. Tuskernini plans to have another accident happen. As Darkwing is on the set of the next scene, Launchpad spots a phantom throwing a light. Darkwing pushes the actor out of the way and gets hit with it. However, the phantom throws a chandelier and hits the actor. Once again Darkwing is humiliated in the paper. He is more determined than ever and unfortunately he runs into the guard who throws him out. Mr. Erret seriously considers selling the studio to a person on the phone. Gosalyn stops him, but he chases her out of the office. Darkwing goes to confront Tuskernini, but Tuskernini convinces Darkwing to play the part of the hero. Launchpad is doing some investigating and finds the phantom (actually three different phantoms). Tuskernini begins the next scene with Darkwing as the lead. Once again, an accident occurs time and again but Darkwing continues to do the scene. Tuskernini decides that he needs to get rid of Darkwing once and for all. He takes him up in a plane and causes Darkwing to fall out. One of the phantoms saves him with a mattress. Later that evening, Darkwing finds the phantoms who keep showing up one at a time and disappearing. Darkwing gets shocked by a light and is thrown outside and Tuskernini throws him into a cage with the others. Darkwing goes over what has happened and figures out that Tuskernini has been behind everything. Gosalyn and Honker try to come to the rescue and their phantom disguise gets pulled off and they are thrown into the cage as well. Just as Tuskernini is going to finish them off, another phantom shows up and throws him into the cage. it turns out that it's the guard who is Swansong's first husband. Darkwing is able to get to his gas gun and knocks him out and they are able to get out. Mr. Essel decides that with all the oil on the land he can finish the movie the way he wants to. Everyone else decides to give him their opinion on how it should end and Darkwing tells him that they should just say "cut!". Trivia *The title of the movie Tuskernini is making is Attack of the Teenage Mutant Martian Mallards Part 12. *This episode was turned into a children's book by the same name. *The title is a pun on the title of the 1964 horror film "Hush, Hush Sweet '''Charlotte'"'' Home video releases DVD * Darkwing Duck: Volume 1 Category:Television episodes Category:Darkwing Duck episodes